


Olag Gan

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Kipling, Poetry, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake looks back on Gan's life after 'Pressure Point'.  (A riff on Kipling's "Gunga Din")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olag Gan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time.
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
>  
> 
> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> Previously published in 'Star Three'.

You may talk of fights and wars,  
When you're safe behind closed doors,  
And you're far away from all that danger knows;  
But come the time, you'll find,  
You need a man behind  
Whose strength is more than just an empty pose.  
Now before I went to Earth,  
I knew a man of girth,  
Whose gentleness belied the giant man,  
Of all my rebel crew,  
The kindest one I knew,  
Was the man exiled for murder - Olag Gan.

It was Gan! Gan! Gan!  
You half-illiterate gamma, Olag Gan,  
Bend this bit of metal back!  
Help us in the next attack!  
You know we need your muscles, Olag Gan.

He would help us out when hurt,  
And do a medic's work,  
Though he'd never had the training in his life.  
He'd set a broken arm,  
And knew we feared no harm,  
Even though he'd killed the man who raped his wife.  
He'd a soft and gentle touch,  
And we knew it forasmuch,  
He'd heal us when things didn't go to plan,  
The man who couldn`t kill,  
Was the one who had the skill,  
And a quiet word of comfort - Olag Gan.

It was Gan! Gan! Gan!  
Can't you see I've just been injured, Olag Gan,  
Help me stop the blood!  
It's spurting like a flood!  
Hurry up and get here, Olag Gan!

I shan't forget our goal,  
When we fought Central Control,  
I thought I'd bring the Federation down.  
But all there was to gain,  
Was another dose of pain,  
A medicine to turn life upside-down.  
We used his strength to live,  
It was what he had to give,  
And he gave it freely as a good man can.  
When we left the final door,  
Still lying on the floor,  
Was the body of our saviour - Olag Gan.

It was Gan! Gan! Gan!  
Can't you open up this door, Olag Gan!  
Hold this rockfall back!  
So we can flee attack!  
But I didn't know you'd die there, Olag Gan!

You helped us get away,  
To fight another day,  
In a battle that was mine far more than yours,  
Yet I think you felt it too,  
That the world must change anew,  
And the only way to change it was the Cause.  
If there's life beyond the grave,  
For a man who's shown he's brave,  
I'll see you there, if there's a way I can,  
For you gave your life that day,  
It's a debt I can't repay,  
To the man I called my comrade - Olag Gan.

So it's Gan! Gan! Gan!  
Will I ever find you now, Olag Gan?  
Though I thought of you with scorn!  
As just a man of brawn!  
You're a better man than I am, Olag Gan!

 


End file.
